2013-09-20 - Clones and Holo-Sex
Hey, Stark has shoes on! Good for him! Work boots actually. He also has work gloves on too, ones that cover his forearms. He is still just wearing a pair of beat-up jeans and a black wife beater though. He is going through some equipment with some robotic arms helping him out in carrying stuff. "Dummy, I told you no! Damn it, put that thing down and not on my foot again!" One of the robotic arms, the largest one seems to nod with a sheet of metal it was dragging and sets it back down onto the grass. Stark says, "I got too many programs to deal with right now to upgrade you yet, so at least make effort." Yes, he is lecturing his robotic arm. Clint flashes his Avenger ID card to the sensor at the gate and the doors roll back to let in his beat up old loaner car. He really needs to get his car back from the shop. Parking, he gets out and stares across the grounds at Tony shouting at his robots again. He hesitates for a bit, not really sure he's up for another round with Jerk-ass Tony, but after a moment, he shuts the door and makes his way over. "Remember what Tin Man said, no man's an island, we're all part of Maine," he mutters to remind himself to give Tony a second chance. Yeah, he didn't quite get the John Donne quote. In his defense however he looks like he's had a rough couple of days, he has some bandages on his knuckles and a few new bruises on his face. Approaching warily, he says "Man, you are really tough on robots. They should form a union or something." Stark slips his toe under a sheet of heavy metal and kicks it up to catch. He then slips another hand under it to lift it up over his head. It's a large piece of metal. "Get one of the shorter ones Dummy," he orders the arm. Though he pauses with the metal sheet over head as Clint approaches. He raises an eyebrow, "Hey...decided to start that reconstruction I was talking about the other day." He seems calm actually. It was always normal of him to yell at his artificial help. He taps the pocket where he keeps his Avenger ID. "Yeah, got the memo on that," Clint says though as he does he eyes the sheet metal that Tony is holding over his head. He takes a step back. "You and Dummy going to do the whole thing yourself, because, if so I'm staying to watch you drag the Arc Reactor over," a standard Hawkeye grin follows, but his eyes stay wary. "Anyhow, you seen America around, or the Tin Can? I kinda need to talk." "Na, just playing with the Combat Zone. Since it's all Shi'ar technology, can't let the construction crews near it, you know? Hank helped me with the Avenger one, may call begging for his help soon enough." Stark shrugs then. "America? She's at the Academy Apartments," Stark advises. "Least he last security entry was there." He starts to move toward the training hall with the sheet metal held over his head, "As for Iron Man, off-duty right now. You know how that is." Iron Man is either in the suit on-duty, or he is off-duty and unfindable unless it is via the Avenger ID Cards communicator, comlink, or e-mail. Clint smirks, no doubt remembering that last training scenario Tony ran for him. "The kids are going to love that stuff," he says. "Good practice too, when it's not about bikini eating Frisbees and beach babes. Hmm, I figured he might be here helping with the heavy lifting, but I don't want to bug him off duty. I'll just find Rica," he turns like he's going to move away but stops and makes himself turn around. "I'm sorry if I was a jerk about the drug thing. I know better." "Going to find who?" Speak of the devil... America steps around the corner of the building with an eyebrow raised as she'd only caught part of the conversation and her apparent new nickname. That was a unique one for her--But not so bad compared to others she's heard in the past. As soon as she spots Tony lifting sheet metal a stern scowl fixes on her face, and her hands plant firmly on her hips. "You're going to break your back doing that, playboy. I told you to let me know if you needed help with heavy lifting," she chides, head shaking with a sigh as she strides toward the pair. "I do have construction experience you know." "Rica?" Stark then shrugs, "We all put our foots in our month, sometimes it's best just to forget it happened." Meaning, he doesn't expect an apology, don't worry about it. Though he's through the doorway now, but he pauses to look over his shoulder as Dummy, his robotic arm comes back though with a few smaller versions of him following after him. "You know wielding and Shi'ar electronics? And I'm /fine/, my back that is. It long healed." He is then heading to the Combat Zone which...umm..has a hole in the first floor wall as the new door will be moved to the second floor....to make carting stuff in easier. "Rica," Clint greets with a smile as the woman in question joins them and he starts following Tony through the door. "Yeah, he's not even letting the Tin Can help, give him hell," he adds because pushing buttons is fun. "And you're right Tony, we all do that," he says looking at the man with a shake of his head, then he turns and says to America. "So, I met Kate." "Arc or Tig?" America retorts to Tony at the question of welding. When Clint greets her the nickname gets a little lift of an eyebrow, but a faint smile as well. She falls into step beside him trailing after Tony as, for now, she goes into the typically 'off limits' area. It was a bit underguarded at the moment given the huge hole in it. Before she can give anyone hell over anything though her head snaps back toward Clint with a look of surprise. "Oh?" "If you are going to bother me, carry shit. Dummy can show you which ones I want brought in," Stark advises. "And America? Not a word of this outside the Combat Zone. This is major high security. Shit, Earth doesn't even know the Shi'ar exist right now and rather keep it that way. They have enough to stress about right now." Stark then looks at Clint, "Carry stuff, and then tell me about this Kate." Yep, he's as bossy as usual. But he's working, and when Stark works, he works insanely hard till he drops. Clint meets America's smile with one of his own and hip checks her coming through the hole in the wall before he gets into the whole thing about Kate. "To catch Tony up, America told me that I had a protoge in another dimension, Kate Bishop. We went to Colorado to look for her, didn't find her, then the other day, after we talked, she ended up finding me," Clint looks kind of beat up, like he's been in a couple of fights. "Anyhow, she's been working on her own for a bit now and I'm going help her. Make sure she doesn't get killed." Actually if Tony has had a chance to speak to Jarvis in the last couple of days, the real one not the VI he might have mentioned needing to patch up a girl for Mr. Barton before she was taken to the hospital. "Kate was one of the original Young Avengers before they disbanded, and then got back together during my time with them," America explains. The hip check is met with a further smirk but she doesn't bump back--that could get messy. Instead she veers away to grab some of the load that Dummy was trying to haul. It's hefted overhead in both hands as she carries it easily along. "I don't talk a lot about tech. You're fine with that. Besides... After living in a Kree ship powered by a Kirby Engine, nothing can be as cool as that." Glancing aside to Clint she purses her lips together thoughtfully. "Sounds like Kate, yeah." "Clint...what did you get her involved in, and what do you mean by help her? You have the attention span of a chihuahua, I at least have the ability to hyperfocus for long periods of time," Stark states warily. Clint is scaring him, a /lot/ right now. Stark can see it how: 'Alright Kate, this is a bomb trick arrow. When you poke someone with it, it explodes! Like this!' Hawkeye excited smashes it into the palm of his hand. Stark hehehes to himself, and likely seems insane for a moment. Alright, maybe Clint wouldn't really do that, but it's a funny thought. But then America is speaking. "Young Avengers what? I heard of the New Warriors. Anyway," Stark waves a hand dismissively at that thought. "Right, right...wait, Kirby Engine?" They had a Kree ship he got to take apart and Stark actually knows the Kree computer language - self-taught as a result. But that doesn't mean he knows the human translated words for all of it. Clint raises an eyebrow at Tony. Yep, he does look insane, though his expression is less than curious more annoyed at the accusation. "Actually Tony, the question is what did /she/ get me involved in. She was messing with some guys, mob or something, anyhow they didn't see her just guys with arrows in them. So they came after me, because I'm the arrow guy. Anyhow, it's dealt with she just got a little beat up when she crashed through my window," he shrugs like that's an everyday thing. "Anyhow, I'm going to help her, show her how to do what she's been doing better." "Yep. Sounds like Kate," America states again as she places one of the piles of sheet metal down. Hearing them talk about Kate however... A vaguely troubled expression starts to creep over her face. After a few moments she turns, muttering, "I need to think some," before heading out without another word. Stark actually chose on laughter at Clint. He works to stifle it however. But he then watches America leave. "She must miss her old crew," he says, almost absently before he moves to start work again. "Look, how are you going to help her, train her, and does it stop her from going solo anyway? You got SHIELD training, you got a lot of good skills you can give her, but how do you feel when you work solo verse with others Clint?" "Later Rica," Clint says to America as she departs with a frown on his face. Though he turns to Tony and the frown becomes a scowl. "No, it doesn't stop her from going solo. I'm not trying to anyhow, she's going to do what she's going to do, but I am just trying to give her some of those skills so she lives through it," he quirks a brow though at the last question crossing his arms. "Right now working solo is beginning to look good, actually." Not really an answer to Tony's question, true, but he feels like being obstinate. "Well, good luck with it. Solo is for a case-by-case basis, if absolutely necessarily and the most practical. But honestly, a team is always better in my eyes. No one is perfect, and a team helps fill in the gaps." Stark then tugs on a face mask and starts up a welder. Seems he is about to start getting to work again. Okay Tony has a bit of a point but isn't really in the mood to admit it. "She'll be fine, she's got me and she can't really join a team or come here anyhow, her folks don't know what she does. Hanging around a school for superheroes is probably going to tip them off," he says and when Tony gets back to the welding. "Anyhow I'll let you work, but don't worry I've got this." "We aren't a school, we are an academy to teach people to survive. She still have to go to high school if she's that young." Stark works on the welding for a bit. "Or if she's legal, she doesn't really need to tell them and she still attend regular college. Oh gawd, she's not in middle school is she?!" Stark pauses in his welding to stare through his goggles at Clint creepily! "Pfft, god really Tony? Give me some credit, she's nineteen, she goes to college and I'm /not/ sleeping with her," Clint insists with a shake of his head. The accusation at least gets a smile out of him. "You /really/ think I'd mess around with a middle schooler? Anyhow, we'll see what happens with Kate, if she comes here, if she stays solo, really it's up to her, but either way I've got this." "Then what's the point of what her parents think? She doesn't have to tell them. Gawd, if I told my parents everything I did...well, before they up and died on me, that part just sucked." The sarcasm evident in Tony's voice as he starts welding again. "The point is, if she is already going behind their back to superhero, attending the academy to potentially hunt down teammates wouldn't be much of a stretch, now would it? Basically, it isn't out of the realm of possibility. And you aren't her guardian Clint. She isn't going to drag you out on every hard case, but she might do so with someone her own age. Like America, or Finesse. Hell, if she likes you, she might like Hellion. Guy has enough charm about him." Least Stark is finally making progress with work. "Hey, you seen Asia lately? I think Muir Island sent me a report her eldest sister, the crazy bitchy one escaped, and Asia is running about small again or something. But I haven't been able to pin her down to find out what is going on. Honestly...she likely wouldn't remember anyway," Stark confesses. Asia's memory is horrible! Clint shrugs. "What do I know about parents right?" he says pointedly. "Anyhow she seems to care what they think, so I care." Clint listens to the rest and frowns. "I planned on introducing her to America, they used to work together in another dimension and she's good back up. As for that Hellion kid, yeah, I /really/ want Kate hanging out with him," yeah Clint may have gone a bit parental. Then not to prove Tony's point about the attention span, he jumps onto the Asia question. "Not since the thing with the Circus of Crime a couple weeks ago. What's up? Is it Hydra? Cause that's the last thing we need with this Intergang stuff going on." "Ya, guess you missed at on that part. Kinda a good and kinda a bad thing all wrapped up in one," in referring to parents. "As for Hellion, he's a good kid, potential leadership material actually once he calms down a bit and gains some real confidence from experience rather than bravado." The welding continues. "Asia was there? And her sister escaped, but to my knowledge her mother is still is SHIELD prison, which is a good thing. But her sister can be a hellious demon, so good to keep an eye out for her. Her name is America too," Stark advises. "Wind control." He nods, "I don't know the details, but ya, Intergang is taking up most of the 'heroic time' as they say. You get any further with setting up that sting?" "Wind huh? Sure I'll keep my eyes open, she got a file in the database?" Clint asks Tony getting down to business. "Hmm, leadership material huh? I asked America about him she said he was a bit of a player not much else," like Clint can throw stones there. Then he shakes his head. "I talked to SHIELD they had the same issues with the sting as you did, too obvious. Though there's been some intel about a recruiting drive and arms sale thing that's supposed to go down soon. I was actually supposed to be looking into for them but this Kate thing came up. If I find anything, I'll let the team know and we can see if it works to hit this thing when it goes down." "Yep, so do Asia's other siblings, but they are still deaged and under monitored foster care right now for re-education," Stark informs. "And I suppose that's all I am Clint. A bit of a player and not much else...one's surface does not always reflect the strength they have beneath in times of need." A nod comes from Stark as he finishes welding and turns the welder off. He sets it aside carefully and sets the goggles atop his head. "Sure. Just let me know and I'll make sure you have any supplies you need." Stark has always been good support for the Avengers except for that 'mental breakdown' bit and moving to Cali for a few years. That was an exception to the rule. Still, he came back and has stuck around again. Time will tell for sure. "I will read up on them then, just so I know what we're dealing with, if we have to deal with it. Don't suppose you're building a cloning facility on campus though? I could use about three or four more of me to keep on top of everything," a smile then, a real one. "Though I am sure you can relate," he says and then nods about the rest and looks up at Tony's goggles. "Got anything cool in eye-wear? Something subtle, but can give me a few more sighting options infrared, night-vision stuff like that. I don't like leaning on tech, but well, if we've got it I wouldn't mind using it." A grunt from Stark, "No clones for you. You likely clone a woman and live out some fantasies. And no, don't use the Simulation Room for that either!" But he is heading out to grab more sheet metal, yelling at Dummy to get a move on, and is heading back inside. "Anyway," picking up where he left off, "I can make that for you, no problem. Drop me an e-mail ad a reminder and what you are looking for specs wise and the sizes. You can use the holo-scanner in your ID card to just scan your face actually, that help me out." Clint smirks and then chuckles about the simulation room. "You opened that door with that last scenario, pal. Which I assume won't be loaded into the Academy simulator," he jokes then nods sure. "I'll do a scan and send you the details that would really help out. Also, have we figured out any way to pick up the energy signature of those Intergang guns at range? That would be a big help too for the whole team in general." Yeah, Stark will be needing clones if Clint's requests keep on going. "Difference of playboy verse sex with hard-light technology man. Grooossss. It has to be cleaned up later when the hard-light doesn't hold it up anymore," Stark advises. "Only if they are being fired, Iron Man's sensors can. However, that means we are getting to a scene after the crime has been completed, and takes constant scanning at multiple key points in the city. Not the most effective means," he advises. "When not being shot? Nope, no tracking." Stark soon places more panels and orders Dummy and company to hold some in place as he pulls the goggles down and starts welding again. "Eww, I saw that, in my brain, it splatted," Clint says squicking out and also turning so the welder doesn't blind him. "So yeah, no fun time with the hard light holos." Clint frowns at the news about the energy signatures though "Shame that would have been a help. Oh well the eye-wear will be a big help for now. Anyhow I should probably get going and start looking into this stuff, but thanks for the talk, and good luck with Dummy and pals. Just show them what you did to the old training robot if they get out of line." Stark laughs at that, pausing in his welding, "Hey, that's a good idea! I'll make sure to do that next thing." There is humor there, some of the old carefree Tony Stark. "I do so love tormenting Dummy. Something about the fire extinguishers going off on me when I wasn't on fire all the time." Wait, what?! But Stark is then welding again. "Take care Clint. Watch your back. And make the offer to Kate. She doesn't have to accept, but wouldn't hurt any." Clint seems to be more at ease with this Tony than the grumpy one, well of course, he smiles and turns back when Tony stops welding. "You're going to have to tell me that story sometime," he says before digging out his regular shades and sticking them on his face. "Anyhow, I'll be careful and I'll talk to Kate and see what she says. Anyhow have fun with this stuff, I'll talk to you later," then Clint moves off to get onto things before something new comes up and demands his time.